Somebody Save Me
by JST the Power of three
Summary: Sasuke has been gone for 2 and a half years. Unknown to Kohona he has been raped and beaten by Orochimaru the whole time. can Kohona save him?. Ratings inside
1. Chapter 1

Ok first off this I will only continue this story if I get reviews if I don't then I wont.

Ok next thing this story is rated M for Rape and bad language.

I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters this is completely fan based.

One more this I know before you tell me I am a horrible speller I use spell check but I don't promise it will be perfect.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

'It's cold so cold, but is it from the temperature outside or is the temperature of my heart simply leaking out pooling around like the suffocating blood I always smell. Weather it is my own or someone else's I don't know. Someone is always bleeding hear. Or crying or moaning I am no exception. I have learned though that tears only bring more pain. I especially being Orochimaru's favorite "play toy".

It is 8:00 time for one, on one training well at least that's what Orochimaru calls it it never ends ever. If I am not there on time I am beaten even more. I walk in he's there smirking looking at me as if I am just an object because I am. I have come to except that. I know what he wants I take off my clothes. I am disgusting I am worthless, I am nothing. He unzips his letting them fall to the floor. The smirk still on his face. I find my self-start to shake.

I don't know why I still shake this is a daily routine. But maybe it is from the lack of sleep and food. All I know is I'm still scared I can't look at his eyes they torture me. I feel the pain, you would think it would lessen after so long but it hasn't. If anything it has gotten worse, I know I'm being stupid but every time someone come by me I'm afraid. They hate me without even knowing me

I walk over to him stumbling slightly .I bend down I just want to get it over with. I slowly put my mouth over his large dick. I hate the feeling. He grows impatient quickly and thrust in to my mouth chocking me. He laughs pulling my hair and pulling me closer to him. Why can't I stop trembling I'm so weak.

He laughs again, pulls me by my hair throwing me on the bed. He positions him self over me. I'm scared, when will this weakness stop, I'm worthless, I'm nothing. He large member rips my flesh. When ever this goes on Kabuto heals me just enough so I wont die I wish I could but the wont give me that pleasure. He rips in and out, in and out, it hurts. I stay silent anyways I am not worth even my own tears. It doesn't take long for the darkness to consume me soon everything goes black.

* * *

Kohoan Normal point of view

It had been 2 and a half years since Sasuke had left. Nobody had heard or seen him. The Hokage had just called a meeting of team seven and anyone else who wished to help. She had seen Naruto and Sakura's pain she new the trouble and she decided to finally once and for all retrieve the lost Uchiha one way or another.

"Now understand this you go in retrieve him and get out, no matter what do not try ro fight the sound ninja or Orochimaru unless it is completely necessary." Tsunade instructed the team of shinobi in front of her. It consisted of team 7 and team Gai. Back up would be called in if necessary .

"What if he puts up a fight." Kakashi asked

"Here." Tusande said handing him a small vile

"What is this." Kakashi asked

"It is a strong drug it will knock who ever takes it out for at least 24 hours." She explained

"Alright got it." Kakashi. Said pocketing the vile

"Dismissed." With that they wear off.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

My "room" witch is actually a cell is at the very bottom of the lair. I am so tired but I do not dare sleep. That is punishable. I have not slept in over a month well other then passing out. I am given something to eat every three days but it was almost nothing.

Kohona hates me I know it's true they will never forgive me for leaving. I hurt Sakura I crushed her heart. I almost killed Naruto I crushed his heart and his body. That is why I deserved this. Sometimes I wish they would come and save me bring me home forgive me, take me away from this monster. I used to dream Kakashi saved me. He was the closest thing I had to a father since I was seven. But I know it will never happen. Now I am just waiting for life to end I am silently holding in my pain.

* * *

Kakashi's POV

As a sensei I fell responsible I could have stopped him. Sasuke was always distant I wanted to do more for him but I didn't know how I tried I rely did but was it enough.

I am going to bring him back even if I have to drag him back. I am going to help him I am not losing another Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura's POV

What will happen when I see him. Will he be the same will he be different. Is he completely gone completely gone dark. What happened to him I promise my self through this whole thing I will not let Sasuke see me cry I will not let him see the weakness he saw in me that night.

* * *

Naruto's POV

Sasuke I don't care what you say to me or what you do. I WILL bring you back to Kohona. I will never forgive my self if I fail. Sasuke I'm coming!!!

* * *

The Ninja went down the hallways of Orochimaru's Lair. They wear being stealthy.

"Why are we down here Kakashi , this is like a dungeon." Naruto complained

"Naruto I can sense his charka and be quite, do you want to blow our cover!." Kakashi said to Naruto is a harsh whisper. He then stopped right in front of a large cell door. "this is it I can tell." Kakashi said, with a deep breath he opened the door but nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

* * *

Ok well that it if you want me to countiue review and tell me so. Oh and constructive critisism is fine but no flames please.

-S of JST


	2. Comfort

Thanks you to Torad, Q05, NighmareIris, cast14 for the reviews!!

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Also just so you know, 2 things how much I update this story is based on the amount of reviews I get so if you like it REVIEW!!! Second thing I suck at spelling and grammar but I will work harder on it this time.

* * *

The Ninja went down the hallways of Orochimaru's Lair. They wear being stealthy.

"Why are we down here Kakashi , this is like a dungeon." Naruto complained

"Naruto I can sense his charka and be quite, do you want to blow our cover!." Kakashi said to Naruto is a harsh whisper. He then stopped right in front of a large cell door. "This is it I can tell." Kakashi said, with a deep breath he opened the door but nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

Sasuke's POV

I can here voices, why so soon they normally don't come back so soon. Oh god why. I can feel my self-start to shake. I am weak I know I am there is no denying the odious truth. Did they make me this way? Or was it me, my self and I. Do I rely care? What's done is done the damage is done. Maybe this time they will come in and strike the final blow and I will die, but were will I go? Maybe it will be better than this torture but truthfully how could it be any worse.? I am snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of a gasp. It doesn't sound like them…like him but I don't dare look. I don't dare show whoever it is the weakness in my eyes.

Normal POV

Kakashi peered in side, there in the corner of the cell curled up in a ball. Was Sasuke, even though he could not see his face he knew it was him. Sasuke had very unique Uchiha charka. Sasuke was clothed in a simple black shirt and pants both held numerous, rips and blood stains. From what Kakashi could see his arms were covered in burses and cuts. He also looked extremely skinny. Kakashi was still looking over the situation, when he felt a strong charka coming from behind him. 'Krap Naruto not now!" he thought

"Kakashi- sensei help." Sakura yelled

Sasuke's POV

I fell familiar charka, it's Naruto's I'm sure of it….but that means kohona's here are they the ones who opened the door, can they see me right now see my bruised body my weak form.. God no why I am shaking. I know they once wear my friends, but part of me thinks they are just hear to punish me for leavening the village. All I can do is put my hands over my head and hope they are just a dream.

"Naruto you need to calm down Sasuke needs our help right now you getting mad isn't going to do anything but draw attention to us!" Kakashi said firmly to Naruto. Naruto breathing slowed down and he slowly calmed.

"your right Kakashi-sensei I'm sorry it just makes me so angry." Naruto said looking down

"I know Naruto.. I know me too." Kakashi turned to the rest of the group I am going to go in first I don't think all of us going at once would be a good idea."

"But sensei!" Naruto complained

"No Naruto." Kakashi said sternly "I promise the minute I know it is all right I will call you in alright?"

"Fine." Naruto sighed

"Alright I'm going in Kakashi stepped in to the cell and shut the large door behind him.

Kakashi approached the shaking boy carefully.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said in a low voice. Sasuke only started shaking harder. Kakashi cautiously walked up and knelt down next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke it's me Kakashi." Kakashi gently put a hand on Sasuke shoulder, Sasuke immediately tensed. Kakashi quickly drew his hand back. 'What on earth has happened to him.'

"Sasuke it's ok I'm not going to hurt you." Sasuke gave know response. "Sasuke please we need to get you out of here."

Sasuke's POV

I hear the words coming out of his mouth but I don't know if I should believe him or not , I don't want anymore pain I don't want anymore!

Normal POV

Kakashi didn't know what to do he couldn't get Sasuke to look at him let alone more he didn't want to have to use the drug on him. Kakashi didn't know if it would work but he just followed his instinct. He considered Sasuke like a son to him. Not that he did not care for Naruto and Sakura but he had always had a soft spot for Sasuke. Sasuke was just like he was when he was young. He was withdrawn and quiet also very strong. Kakashi looked back at Sasuke ,took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body.

Sasuke's POV

I felt warm arms around me I was caught of guard and gasped. I had not felt any real affection for years. Nothing was directed toward me but the feeling of hate. I understood I was a traitor. But Kakashi was hugging me he wasn't angry or disgusted like I thought he wanted to help me to make me fell safe. I feel something wet on my cheek. What is that? I feel another, and another there tears my tears the tear I have held in for years. I can't help it. I try to bight back a sob but it comes out anyways then another. Kakashi just holds me closers. I cry in to his chest. Letting out all the pain.

Kakashi's POV

I hold him close as his tears fall freely. I don't know what happened but I know he's in pain and no matter how long it takes him to break free I will be there for him every step of the way. I make this promise right now.

"It's ok Sasuke everything's going to be ok ." I keep saying I rub his back hoping it will ease the pain.

* * *

Well what did you think like didn't like. Personally I liked the first better I had trouble with the middle scene but I guess it went ok. Hope the spelling was better this time.

Ok now the reviews!

Torad- thanks for reviewing sorry about the grammar.. and ya Sasuke torture stories are popular but that's just because he's so fun to torture :P

Q05- Thanks for the review glad you liked it. Good to know it's different!

NighmareIris- Thanks for reviewing glad you liked the plot and story sorry about the question marks I wrote it at 3 in the morning.

cast14- Thanks for the review great to know you liked it.

Thanks Please keep reading!!!

S of JST


	3. Back to the leaf!

Sorry for not updating! I had major writers block.

Thank you to TheXDarknessXWithinXMe, KabiBelle, cast14, nitinha_56, alli444, Nitinha56, lil joker(Look at the bottom for the review comments)

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any off it's characters! But you already know that. ;P

* * *

Normal POV

"Sasuke we need to get you out of here, were hear to take to the hidden leaf village." Kakashi said knelling down to Sasuke's level on the floor.

'I can't go back to the leaf village, Kakashi sensei seem to be sincerer maybe I can trust him but what if it's a trick, He might be upset because of me leaving.' Sasuke thought not moving an inch. Kakashi sighed and gently put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Witch caused Sasuke to start to shake.

'I can't let my guard down again. I was so stupid letting Kakashi see my tear letting him hug me, what must they think of me now.' Sasuke thought as Sasuke withdrew his hand from Sasuke's shoulder

'He trusted me a minute ago, now he shakes when I touch him, what happened to you Sasuke' Kakashi thought. Sasuke then began to back up away from Kakashi. Backing as close to the wall as he could get. Still shaking.

'Why in the hell am I still shaking! Why am I so fucking weak! I can't go back to the leaf village. They will want to know everything! What will they think of me what do they already think of me now. They will be so disgusted when they find out how dirty I am, they'll hate me.' Sasuke thought franticly trying to stand up to get away from them but his body was just to weak.

"Sasuke it's time to leave, I'm… Were not going to hurt you. We just want to help you Sasuke, we want to take you home to the leaf village." Kakashi said to Sasuke who just shock harder. Kakashi hadn't wanted to use the drug but it was looking like it was going to be the easiest method. For them and for Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly felt something jab in to his arm. Then the world went black. Kakashi easily caught Sasuke when he fell with one hand. Then he proceeded to gently pick him up bridal style. Not knowing the extent of his injuries. Kakashi walked back to meet the other Ninja.

Sakura's eyes wear filled with tears, the rest had varied looks of confusion, anger and sadness. The thoughts wear running through their heads wear alone theses lines.

'Why did it happen like this?'

'Why couldn't we have come earlier?'

'That can't rely be the same Sasuke Uchiha can it?'

'Sasuke was always so cold and emotionless how can this be him?'

'Dam Orochimaru I'll Kill him!'

"Alright we are going to get out of here as fast as we can, Sasuke should be out tell we get back to the leaf if we move fast enough." Kakashi explained

"What about the prospect of Orochimaru attaching?" Gai asked

"We follow the Hokage's Orders we avoid contact and conflict as much as possible. We only fight if it is absolutely necessary." Kakashi explained again.

"Now lets go!" Kakashi ordered. Then they wear off speedily running though the sound. Surprisingly they wear not attacked. Actually they didn't see anyone. Kakashi and the other Ninja wear suspicious. But the priority now was bringing Sasuke back to the hidden leaf village.

* * *

It took them around a day and a half to reach the leaf village. Sasuke had not woken up it was mostly likely due to his extremely light body weight and current physical condition.

When they reached the leaf village gate, Kakashi turned to address the group.

"I am going to bring Sasuke to the hospital, Sakura I would like you to get the Hokage and bring her as quickly as you can. Naruto you can come with me! I will inform you on what happens later. You are dismissed!"

Kakashi and Naruto headed to the Hospital, Sasuke still in his arms. Sakura was off getting Tsunade as fast as she could.

When Naruto and Kakashi got to the Hospital, a young nurse ran to meet them.

"The Hokage is waiting we have a room prepared all ready, right this way." Kakashi and Naruto followed the nurse through to the far end of the hospital to a room that was secluded from the rest of the hospital.

When the nurse opened the door Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune wear waiting. The nurse then left closing the door behind her.

Tsunade had a slight look of shock when she set eyes on Sasuke but it was quickly replaced by a look of seriousness, he medical training kicked in.

"Kakashi, Naruto I am going to have to ask you to leave. Sakura if you are ok with it I would appreciate if you could stay and help me. We need to do a full body exam." Tsunade said

"Yes mam I'm fine with it I will help you." Sakura agreed

"But granny hokage.." Naruto started to say but was cut off by Tsunade.

"Naruto we will come and get you as soon as wear done." Tsunade said to Naruto

Naruto left the room begrudgingly. Kakashi followed after giving one last worried look at Sasuke.

"Ok lets start we need to do this fast but accurately."

First they examined his upper body he had numerous cuts and bruises covering his chest. His back held whip marks and other cuts and bruises. He also had two broken ribs. On His face he had a black eye and a large gash on his cheek.

Sakura had been fighting tears this entire time.

"Sakura if you aren't comfortable here you have my permission to leave." Tsunade said noticing Sakura eyes.

"No I want to be here Tsunade-Sama." Sakura said with a determined nod.

"Alright then, now we need to remove his pants and underwear." After some more examining Tsunade came to the conclusion of what she had thought originally.

"I thought so, he was rapped. I will heal him the best I can but mentally I don't know what is going to happen to him." Tsunade said as she began to heal Sasuke

Sakura could no longer hold back tears. "How could this happen." She cried

Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder. "Only Sasuke knows and we are going to have to wait tell he is ready to about it." With that they put him in a hospital gown and went out to meet Naruto and Kakashi.

* * *

Now for the reviews!

TheXDarknessXWithinXMe- Thanks for the review… I feel bad for him too lol

KabiBelle- Glad you like it! This one dosen't have point of view switching hope that makes it better.

cast14- Thanks for the review so happy you like it!

alli444- Thanks….;)

nitinha_56- Thanks XD

CharmedSasuke101- I love those kind of fics to I actually like others better then mine.

Nitinha56- Thanks I used Microsoft word I'm pretty sure the spelling and/or grammar is better this time.

lil joker- yes he is…

PLEASE REVIEW MORE!

-S of JST


	4. Home at last

Ok so here's an update I wasn't going to cause people are like crazy about spelling but I up dated for the people who liked it. Please no more spelling comments ok. It's a FANFIC AND NOTHING MORE

* * *

Sasuke felt very odd to say the least, he didn't know how long he had been out for. He also couldn't remember what had happened to cause him to pass out. Normally an extreme beating or rape would have done it, but the problem was he wasn't in extreme pain. For most people that would have been a reassuring factor but Sasuke was terrified. He new pain, pain made sense. He felt another strange thing whatever he was lying on was relatively soft. He was also quite warm. Sasuke kept his eyes closed tight and stayed very still as he wavered on copiousness. He began racking his brain to try to get some clue were he was. Then it hit him, Kakashi! And the leaf village! He had rejected going back to the Leaf and Kakashi had stabbed him with something. Fear spread through his body, so strong it caused him too shake. It wasn't the same kind of fear he felt when he was with Orochimaru, no this was fear of hate, rejection and more hurt. But Sasuke new that he couldn't hide for ever he was still a Uchiha after all. He inwardly took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

The site that met his eyes was very white. At least the ceiling was white. He looked forward and was met with five faces of mixed emotions all witch he new, some better then others.

Sasuke continued to shake as he looked at the group. He waited for on to speak to him, or more likely yell at him, he wanted to see if what Kakashi had said was true. He waited but know one spoke, why he didn't know, they looked almost apprehensive. Some final spoke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I do not know what has happened to you, but I am planning to find out.." Lady Tsunade spoke in a firm voice. She then beckoned to Shizune. "I would like you too go get her now please."

"Yes mam." Shizune said with a bow before leaving the room. Sasuke was watching silently hoping in the back of his mind that they had forgotten about his presence. But he new they hadn't who ever the hokage was sending for was coming to interrogate him.

"Sasuke do you know were you are?." Kakashi spoke in a very calm voice. Sasuke looked down and slowly nodded he didn't want to make them angry. He new what happens when you anger someone.

" Sasuke, I know your scared but your safe now… you know that right?" Kakashi spoke his voice still calm but with a slight hint of anxiousness. Sasuke didn't do anything.

'Did nothing we do back in the sound matter He still doesn't trust us.' Kakashi though looking at Sasuke. Though he had been heeled for the most part he still looked.. For lack of a better word pathetic. He was all wrapped up in bandages and bruising could still be seen, and of course he was so skinny. Kakashi was about to try to speak to Sasuke again when Shizune walked through the door with a women. She was fairly tall with long golden hair. She was not young though she was at lest 30, her faced showed wisdom and when she looked at Sasuke much compassion. They shut the door and Tsudade looked up.

"Ah good you've arrived, it's been quite awhile Gwen." Tsunade spoke looking at the woman.

"Yes it has." She smiled fondly, then he expression changed. "But write now we have more serious issues to deal with don't we."

"Yes we do this is Uchi-" Tsunade began but was cut off.

"Why don't you let him tell me his name." Gwen spoke she sat down in the chair beside Sasuke's bed. Sasuke kept looking down not wanting to meet her gaze.

Naruto whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Who is this woman and what's she playing at?"

"What don't you know she's an interrogator, but different she will know if your telling the truth by just looking at you basically she's like a therapist but if your bad she cut u down….she can make anyone talk." Sakura whispered back. "Now shush up!"

"Now can you tell me your name? I am not going to hurt you I just want to find out what has happened to you so I… we can help you." Gwen said in a slow pleasant voice. Sasuke wasn't exactly sure what to think one minute he was in the sound being tortured and the next he is in the leaf village, with people saying that they want to help him. Though something in her voice made him feel safe the same way Kakashi did. Sasuke slowly very quietly said his name.

"S-sasuke." He whispered

"So your names Sasuke, you're a Uchiha am I correct?" Gwen said is her gentle voice. Sasuke nodded. Gwen gave Kakshi a slight nod. Kakshi sat down beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke Gwen's going to ask you some questions ok nobody is angry at you we just need to find out what happened to you." Kakashi said

"Alright Sasuke you heard what Kakashi said now my first question is when did you first leave for Orochimaru." Gwen asked in her calm gentle voice. Sasuke took a deep breath he had no choice but to answer her questions…but when everyone found out all the disgusting things he had done they would hate him even Kakashi.

"I-I don't rely r-rember it seems like f-forever "Sasuke said still looking down.

"Ok now Sasuke I want you too tell me everything you remember from when you first go there, like your first couple months there." Gwen said

"I-I just did some t-training with him, h-he was always wanting to be close to me . H-he always said theses weird things like h-how good I looked and stuff a-and then one day h-he…..he…he…I don't want to say anything more p-please." Sasuke said beginning to breathing hard and shacking. He was so upset but was caught of guard when Kakashi took his hand. Sasuke looked up quickly catching a glimpse of Kakashi's eyes before looking back down. There was something weird, his eyes held no anger or disgust only caring. He hadn't seen eyes like that since…Itachi.

"Sasuke you need to tell what happened." Gwen said is a firm but reassuring voice.

"I-I can't." Sasuke said in whisper.

"Sasuke you need too." Kakshi said squeezing his hand.

"H-h said I was special and s-said I needed to do something for him and he-he k-kissed me and I pushed him away. I-I told him he was a pervert and I-I wasn't going to do anything with him. Th-then he got angry, he ripped off my clothes and he held me down and it -it hurt so much, I'm so ducting." Sasuke broke in to tears crying not wanting to see the disgusted expression on peoples faces.

"Sasuke I'm sorry we didn't come to get you sooner." Kakashi sighed "But what matter is that now you here and your safe." Kakashi gave Sasuke's hand. Kakshi then pulled Sasuke in to hug.

* * *

Ok thats it Luv ya!

-S of JST


End file.
